Oh Devil
The fifteenth episode of Season 7. Summary Ethan starts to become unhinged after more responsibilities are piled onto him, causing his friends to worry he might be becoming addicted to adderall. Are they being dramatic due or are they right? Meanwhile, Micah starts to grow irritable and clingy after Candace reignites her friendship with Sophie, causing Candace to question their entire relationship. And Peyton finds herself in the middle of a vicious love triangle and is ready to play dirty after seeing how well it works for all of her friends. Main Plot Now the new school president following Danielle's spiral, Ethan finds himself in a precarious situation, with too much already on his plate, but unable to reject the position, he turns to adderall to aid him in his struggle the million tasks at hand. Sub Plot When Candace and Sophie work together on an article for the school app, they start their friendship up again, much to the chagrin of Micah who starts getting paranoid about Candace's motives with Sophie. Third Plot As Peyton and Johnny grow closer, she starts getting the brunt of Jenny's anger. Despite Maddie's advice to leave it alone, Peyton finds herself enjoying taking on the role of the conniving other woman. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Oh Devil" by Electric Guest. *The original title of this episode was named "Take You High" after the song by Kelly Clarkson. *Adrianna was initially planned to return in this episode prior to the decision to write her out of the series. It is mentioned she is staying in Houston for treatment for her lupus. *Ethan loses his position as vice president. *Breean Zuckerman becomes the new president of Clearwater High. *This episode marks the start of the Peyton-Johnny Relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Madelaine Petsch' as Jenny Barker *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Natalia Dyer' as Maddie Dillinger *'Chloe Arden' as Emily Gardner *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Gavin Leatherwood' as Hayden Strauss *'David Koechner' as Arnold Tucker *'KJ Apa' as Johnny Whelan *'Garrett Clayton' as Jake Wolinski *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Breean: If this school has any chance of survival, they need me as president. EVERYONE HAS SOMETHING TO DEAL WITH Ethan: I never wanted this, I can’t handle this! Lana: Ethan, stop freaking out. You can do this. (Ethan is seen falling down the stairs) Brittany: You have to help him…someone has to help him! BUT NOT EVERYONE Sophie: I wish everything that happened between us never did… Micah: Tell me right now, are you a fucking lesbian?! Candace: You’re acting gross. Don’t talk to me. (Candace and Sophie are seen hugging) KNOWS HOW TO COPE Maddie: I’m telling you, Peyton. Don’t mess with her. Peyton: I’m not scared of anybody. Johnny: Don’t make me choose. Jenny: If you don’t, I will for you. (Peyton is seen looking very scared hiding behind a car) NEW EPISODE “OH DEVIL” COMING SOON ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 715a.jpg 715b.png 715c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Wendy: “If you love her, support her, wholeheartedly.” *Lana: “Don’t you have some gays to scream lines from Leviticus to?” *Leah: “Wow. Mr. President himself asking for pills. This makes Bill Clinton look like the angel Gabriel!” *Ethan: “You’re a plug, not a fucking mathematician.” *Sophie: “Yeah…just so we’re clear, I didn’t fuck your girlfriend…” *Peyton: “You decide where you go from here. Not a tarot card or a groove in your thumb.” *Principal Hanson: “Listen, I know how much pressure is on you kids. I really do. And I wish I could say it gets better, but it doesn’t. You just get better at dealing with it.” *Lana: “Gag me. And not in the good way.” |-| Music= *Love My Way- The Psychedelic Furs *Never Not- Lauv *Ecstasy- Calvin Harris & HURTS *Something to Die For- The Sounds |-| Link= *https://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_715:_Oh_Devil Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Ethan Plots Category:Micah Plots Category:Peyton Plots